


Grammar

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Asami, Alpha Korra, Chips - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Omega Mako, and mako doesn’t like that, and outsmarts him, asami is theif, bevause her chips are stolen, but Korra has got impeccable grammar, korra is unhappy, mako wants nice language, so he eats her chip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Mako tried to correct the terrible language that Korra uses only to realize she’s smarter than he thinks and grammatically outsmarts him.Asami is highly amused.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Korra/Mako/Asami Sato, Mako/Asami Sato
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Grammar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angel_Demon_Princess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Demon_Princess/gifts).



> DONT STEAL MY DAMN CHIPS AND I WONT STEAL YO MAN
> 
> I can steal women too, I swing both ways.

“Who the fuck-” Korra starts only to be cut off.

“Language,” Mako calls.

“Sorry, whom the fuck ate my chips?!” Korra asks, looking at the empty spot her chips used to reside.

Mako looks at the alpha.

“Really?” The omega deadpans.

“What? Those were my chips,” Korra argues.

“Mine now,” Asami says, walking by eating chips out of a bag.

Korra’s jaw drops as Asami tosses one to Mako.

The omega eats it without second thought.

Korra looks at the omega, betrayed.

“I didn’t steal it,” Mako defends.

The alpha still pouts at the omega.

Mako presses an apologetic kiss to her cheek. “I’m sorry.”

Korra still grumbles in complaint but pulls the omega into her lap.

Asami rolls her eyes. “Korra, there were three chips in the damn bag.”

“THEY WERE STILL MINE!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
